School Lollipop
by Tika's
Summary: Keadaan SMA Jozu berubah sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba menantang Geng Smart untuk bagus-bagusan nilai. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya di SMA Jozu? RnR?


**School Lollipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By**

**Tika**

.

Summary : Keadaan SMA Jozu berubah sejak kedatangan murid baru yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tiba-tiba menantang Geng Smart untuk bagus-bagusan nilai.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Kota Konoha. Tepat di pusat kota tersebut, dibangun SMA bagi anak-anak pintar saja. Pasalnya, anak-anak yang memasuki SMA tersebut harus memiliki nilai rapot SMP dari semester 1 sampai 6 minimal 80 dan harus ada satu nilai minimal 95 di salah satu mata pelajaran tiap semester. Sangat sulit, bukan? Lalu, setelah diterima, nilai rapot tiap semester tidak boleh kurang dari 80 dan HARUS ADA satu nilai minimal 95. Jika hal tersebut tidak terpenuhi, siswanya akan langsung di-DROP OUT! Karena itu, bukan sembarang anak yang bisa bersekolah di SMA Jozu.

Tetapi, di tahun kedua, seorang anak dari SMA pinggiran berhasil masuk di SMA Jozu. Dengan berbekal nilai pas-pasan dan hanya mengandalkan nilai matematika dari semester 1 sampai 4 yang mendapat nilai 98, ia berhasil masuk ke SMA Jozu. Sebenarnya kepala sekolah sudah menolaknya. Tetapi karena ia bersikeras ingin masuk, kepala sekolah angkat tangan. Dia memberi anak itu tantangan. Anak itu disuruh mengerjakan 1 soal matematika yang sangat sulit dan harus selesai kurang dari 3 menit. Alhasil, dewi fortuna turun tangan. Anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut bisa menjawab soal dengan benar. Dan secara tiba-tiba, dia menantang Geng Smart, geng terpintar dan terkenal di SMA Jozu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Geng Smart terdiri dari 3 orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, dan Suigetsu. Mereka adalah anak kesayangan Juugo sensei, si guru BK.

Sasuke, si ketua geng tak mengerti apa tujuan Naruto melakukan semua itu. Tetapi ia mengiyakan tantangan tersebut.

Tantangannya adalah... BAGUS-BAGUSAN NILAI ULANGAN AKHIR SEMESTER 5!

Hal tersebut bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Geng Smart. Mereka menganggap Naruto sudah gila. Mana mungkin Naruto yang hanya pintar matematika bisa mengalahkan mereka yang pintar dalam segala hal?

Untuk lebih menantang, Karin menambahkan, "Bagaimana kalau 1 orang minimal mempunyai 3 nilai di atas 95? Kami memberimu kebebasan untuk membuat geng seperti kami." ucap Karin dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Baik! Akan kulakukan! Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan kalian! Lihat saja nanti!" seru Naruto percaya diri. Ia melangkah pergi. Bagaimanapun, mencari geng adalah hal yang sulit. Apalagi, 3 nilai di atas 95? Yang benar saja! Tetapi... Ia tidak boleh mencabut kata-katanya! Itu adalah jalan hidupya!

"Anak yang aneh," kata Sasuke begitu Naruto hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hah... Merepotkan saja. Ayo, Sasuke! Kita masuk kelas," Sasuke membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Karin. Suigetsu hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan iri. Semua siswa bahkan guru sudah tahu bahwa Karin dan Sasuke berpacaran sejak kelas 1. Padahal dulu mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dekat. Namun, sejak Sasuke nembak Karin dan Karin menerimanya, Suigetsu merasa seperti kacang goreng, harus selalu mendampingi kemesraan mereka. Dan dulu Suigetsu sering mengerjai Karin hingga gadis itu memukulnya. Tetapi sekarang ia sadar kalau ia melakukannya, itu sama saja memperburuk persahabatan mereka. Yah, begini saja lebih baik.

Naruto berjalan gusar menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya cenat-cenut atas tantangannya sendiri. Ia tahu ia harus memenangkan tantangan ini karena tantangan ini menyangkut kisah cintanya. Oh, jangan bahas itu lagi. Ia membenci kebodohannya menantang Geng Smart. Ia juga membenci dirinya yang masuk ke sekolah ini. Tetapi, sekali masuk, ia tidak mau keluar. Sekali menantang, ia tak mau menghindar. Ia bukanlah pengecut. Jadi ia harus berusaha keras, lebih keras dari usaha yang biasa ia lakukan.

Naruto menuju bangkunya di bagian dekat jendela paling belakang.

"Aku dengar kau menantang Geng Smart, ya?"

Naruto menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. "Hehe... Benar."

"Bodoh." seru gadis itu tajam. Mata _emerald-_nya menatap Naruto tajam membuat Naruto salah tingkah. "Kau tidak akan menang. Aku sudah mendengar berita tentangmu."

"Eh?" Naruto menatap gadis tersebut dengan wajah dungu.

"Kalau nilai-nilaimu seperti itu kau tidak akan menang."

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur urusannya," kata perempuan berambut pirang yang memegang pundak Sakura tetapi Sakura tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau butuh bantuan. Karena itu aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Prestasiku lumayan baik dan nilaiku tidak separah nilaimu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" mata safir Naruto berseri-seri mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Karena Sakura ikut, aku juga akan ikut membantumu. Perkenalkan, namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Kau bisa memanggilku Ino." kata gadis di samping Sakura.

"Salam kenal, Ino. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Aku sudah tahu berita tentangmu. Hehe.. Bagus juga usahamu bisa masuk SMA ini."

"Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dan kau, siapa namamu?" Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Hehe... Terima kasih kalian berdua mau membantuku."

Pandangan Naruto, Ino, dan Sakura beralih pada sosok Sasuke yang memasuki kelas mereka.

Sasuke duduk di kanan depan Sakura arah diagonal.

"Dia satu kelas dengan kita?" bisik Naruto.

"Ya. Karin dan Suigetsu di kelas sebelah," jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. Begitu, ya?" Naruto nyengir lagi sambil menatap Sasuke yang mulai membuka buku pelajarannya.

"Apa kalian punya teman lagi yang mau membantuku?"

"Ah! Aku akan mengajak Shikamaru dan Chouji untuk membantumu!" Ino berseru girang. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara gadis itu. Kehadiran Chouji bukanlah masalah. Namun Shikamaru... Lelaki tersebut sangat pintar. Bagaimanapun yang dihitung adalah nilai rata-rata. Jadi, bergabungnya Naruto dengan siapa pun bukanlah masalah besar. Ia tahu, Naruto hanya ingin mempermalukan Geng Smart dan apa pun yang terjadi Geng Smart tidak boleh kalah. Sasuke menghela nafas. _Kenapa ada lelaki menyusahkan seperti Naruto?_

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Ino langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan antusias.

"Naruto, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka ada di kelas sebelah sekarang."

"Oh, mereka satu kelas dengan Karin dan Suigetsu?"

"Bukan... Mereka di kelas 3-A."

"Baiklah! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

"Sakura, kau ikut, kan?"

"Maaf, Ino. Ibuku menyuruhku pulang cepat. Aku duluan ya, Naruto." Sakura buru-buru pergi keluar kelas.

"Hati-hati, Sakura!" seru Naruto dan Ino bersamaan lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ayo!" Ino mendahului Naruto keluar kelas.

Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Sementara Suigetsu berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Wah~ kayak _bodyguard_ aja!" seru Naruto dengan senyum mengejek ke arah Suigetsu.

"Apa maumu?" Suigetsu langsung menarik kerah Naruto.

Jangan salah, meskipun anak SMA Jozu pintar-pintar, mereka bukanlah anak cupu seperti di film atau novel. Mereka juga bisa berkelahi dan jago olahraga. Jadi, jangan remehkan anak SMA Jozu! Mereka adalah anak-anak _perfect_ yang tak ada tandingannya.

"Kau tidak sopan memperlakukan anak baru seperti ini," kata Naruto tanpa takut sedikit pun.

"Suigetsu, sudahlah," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Suigetsu," panggil Karin.

"Cih!" Suigetsu melepas kerah Naruto lalu berlalu pergi bersama Sasuke dan Karin.

Ino yang melihat Naruto hanya menghela napas. "Dasar anak SMA pinggiran."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Selama ini tidak ada kejadian seperti itu. Anak SMA Jozu adalah anak baik-baik. Dan kurasa kau tidak cocok masuk SMA ini."

"Aku memang terpaksa."

"Terpaksa masuk sini?" Ino menautkan alis.

"Hehe.. Kita sudah berada di depan kelas Shikamaru dan Chouji." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Itu mereka! Shikamaru! Chouji!" Ino menghampiri Shikamaru dan Chouji yang sedang duduk di meja.

"Oh, kau yang bernama Naruto? Perkenalkan, aku Chouji. Akimichi Chouji."

"Salam kenal, Chouji," Naruto mengumbar senyum lima jarinya.

"Naruto, dia Shikamaru," kata Ino.

"Salam kenal, Shikamaru."

"Hah.. Merepotkan. Kenapa kau harus mengajakku?" Shikamaru menatap malas pada Ino.

"Ini kesempatan kita untuk mengalahkan Geng Smart! Ini kesempatan emas!" seru Ino antusias.

"Hah.. Merepotkan." Shikamaru menguap.

"Kami pasti akan membantumu, Naruto. Kau mau belajar kapan?" tanya Chouji.

"Besok saja. Hehe.. Aku harus pergi ke sekolah lamaku hari ini. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus. Hehe.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih kalian semua!"

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Urusan dengan sekolah lamanya tak juga kelar. Ia harus melakukan ini-itu untuk mengurus perpindahannya. Betapa melelahkan... Mungkin karena ia anak yang nakal jadi sekolah mempersulitnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau tidak punya pacar, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau aku dekat-dekat denganmu?"

"Maaf, Sakon-kun, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada banyak PR yang diberikan guruku."

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakon-kun."

"Ayolah, kita kan teman SMP. Tidak masalah mengantarmu pulang."

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan dengan pacarku?!" teriak Naruto dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis bermata _lavender_ yang terlihat kesusahan itu.

"Hei, siapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya?" tanya Sakon.

"Aku memang pacarnya." Naruto merangkul gadis itu hingga membuat wajah sang gadis memerah. "Lihat, kami satu sekolahan. Kau anak SMA pinggiran, jangan ganggu pacarku."

"Heh! Hinata bukanlah gadis pembohong! Kau tidak punya urusan dengan kami!"

"Kau butuh bukti, ha? Sini kubuktikan," Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata kaget bukan kepalang. Lelaki satu ini merebut ciuman pertamanya. Namun, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Naruto begitu melepas bibir Hinata.

"Hinata, aku tidak percaya kau membohongiku seperti ini. Aku kecewa padamu." Sakon berlari pergi dengan raut kecewa.

Naruto melepas rangkulannya. "Hah... Akhirnya dia pergi juga. Kau tidak papa, kan?"

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi kiri Naruto. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat mata _lavender_ menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Kau membuatnya tidak mempercayaiku! Kau jahat!" seru Hinata menahan air matanya.

"Ma-Maaf. A-Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Aku melihatmu sedang dalam kesusahan." Naruto merasa sangat bersalah melihat gadis baik-baik di hadapannya terlihat sangat marah.

Setelah berhasil mengatur emosinya, Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menatap Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, Naruto-kun, aku hanya kaget karena kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku," kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Ma-Maaf. Tetapi, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kita satu sekolahan, Naruto-kun. Dan kita juga satu kelas. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dirimu."

"Oh, begitu, ya! Jadi kau juga mengetahui, kan kalau aku menantang Geng Smart?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hm. Tentu saja."

"Kau mau bergabung denganku untuk mengalahkan mereka?"

"Mm... Akan kupikirkan."

"Ayolah, aku kan sudah menolongmu. Hehe.."

"Mm.. Baiklah."

"Kau mau bergabung denganku?"

"Mm.. Maksudku, Baiklah akan kuberi jawabannya besok. Aku harus pulang sekarang, Naruto-kun."

"Yah, hati-hati ya! Ehm, siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata.." Hinata berjalan pergi. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum dengan wajah memerah.

_Hari masih panjang. Dan aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian, Geng Smart!_

_**Bersambung...**_

Yei! Pingin banget nulias cerita ini... Makasih yang udah baca..!


End file.
